


LSD

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Drugs, LSD, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: George and Ringo decided to take LSD together.





	LSD

George sat on the floor, gently playing his sitar, he enjoyed the new melody which began to form. These peaceful days were beautiful, when he could play all day long, meditating in-between and enjoying the warmth of the sun shining through the open window. „Dreamy.“ A husky voice spoke, Ringo stood in the doorframe, watching the younger who had stopped his play. „I made some chai, hun.“ He smiled, two mugs and a kettle in his hands. „And some biscuits ?“ George smiled and put the instrument aside. „Sure love, I’ll bring them to you.“ He put the tea on the ground and quickly walked back to the kitchen to get the biscuits. He came back and sat next to the guitarist who already sipped his chai. „Here.“ Ringo put the biscuits right in front of George and filled his own cup with he hot liquid. „You should write that melody down - it was beautiful, very spiritual.“ The elder said and looked at his lover who was eating a biscuit. „I’m glad you like it, we could play something together next time, I play the sitar - you the bongos?“ He grinned and leaned against the drummer. „Sounds like a good idea.“ They sat there together, enjoying the tea and each others company- waiting for the LSD to kick in. A hour ago they had decided to try it again, they had the right setting, they were at home, feeling good, all in all a perfect day to go on a trip. 

George was the first who began to notice something, he began to feel a warmth spreading inside his chest, as if the sun began to shine inside his ribcage. The faint breeze that came through the window felt like half of a storm against his skin but he felt so hot inside, that he decided to take off his shirt. While George began to undress himself slowly, Ringo remained besides him, watching him undressing himself. It could take some time till the effects clearly showed up but the drummer noticed a feeling of relieve and inner peace. He scooted closer to George, realizing that his vision began to change, the colors became brighter, more intense and vibrant. „Wow…“ he muttered while he reached out for Georges naked torso, fascinated by the hallucinations that took place on his chest. He gently touched the soft skin, it felt weird at first, very soft and almost too hot to even touch. But he got used to the unknown sensation and let his hand glide slowly over his chest, which shone in bright colors now. The tender touches felt cool at first, Ringos fingertips brushing his, way too sensitive skin, was like ice against hot stone. It felt incredible almost like a part of Ringo melted with his own body, his senses, his personality. „Yes…“ he mumbled, way too fascinated by the feelings he felt to talk even more. George smiled happily and began to chuckle when he felt Ringos body falling on top of him. They were close and stared into each others eyes, into each others soul. The blue of Ringos eyes felt so deep like an ocean, George lost himself in them. They gazed at each other for a long time, admiring every little detail of their faces and enjoying the feelings and visions they shared - it was like if their bond got stronger, as if they were one whole.

Time stood still and everything felt like an eternity to them. Slowly Ringo started to press his lips on George’s, it began to prickle and the colors he saw changed into a swirl of orange and green. A faint moan escaped him and he sighed softly, deepening their kiss enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading inside him. George felt the same intense feeling, everything turned around them, the house began to breathe, the sounds of their kissing turned into wonderful tunes and melodies which intoxicated both of them. „Ringo…“ escaped Georges lips, it sounded weird at first, but he repeated the name some times until he enjoyed the sound of it. Ringo grinned and softly nuzzled Georges cheek, breathing in his unique scent, it thrilled him and he began to nibble at his neck. The younger began to moan softly and looked at the elder, his face looked beautiful, so much brighter and vibrant, the blue of his eyes captivated him, he thought he could drown in them. The urge to make love to him was stronger than ever and it seemed that Ringo could already read his mind. His soft lips formed a smile and he rolled to the side, next to George.   
Who began to undress the drummer, peeling off his trousers and shirt, admiring every inch of skin he revealed. He could hear his breathing and noticed a faint shuddering from his lover. They were both naked now, George cupped the drummers face with his hands and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. Ringo chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around George who laid on top of him now. The younger enjoyed the warm feeling of their bodies pressed against each other and noticed the rising excitement of his lover against his hip. They needed no words to know what was going on in their minds. Some small gasps escaped Ringo and he looked at the younger with a grin of his face „Give more love, hun.“ He muttered and George smiled, gazing at his bandmate. Without any hesitation he gently spread his legs, let his hands gently travel over his thighs, making him shiver with anticipation. „George…“ It sounded like a soft tune and the younger brushed Ringos soft lips with his fingers, slowly entering his mouth with them. The other took them gratefully, licking George’s fingers with great joy, coating them with his saliva. When he was done, George began to finger him. A small cry escaped Ringo and it felt incredible, though it were only his fingers. „More.“ Was the only thing he could say now, he slowly opened his eyes again, looking down at George who withdrew his fingers and placed himself right between his legs. The view was marvelous, the LSD turned everything into a bright, colorful mess around them, but Georges face remained the same, it was as beautiful as always. Ringo bit his bottom lip and felt his dick pressed inside him, the pain turned into pleasure within seconds and a flood of feelings overcame him. This trip would always remain inside their heads, the colors, the sensations, the feelings, everything felt incredible. George began to move inside him and Ringo let out faint cries, enjoying the feeling of being filled, he wrapped his legs around Georges hips, mumbling „Faster.“ And the younger did so. Their moans filled the room and it almost sounded like sweet melodies in their ears. The drummer couldn’t stop screaming when George finally hit his sweet spot. He saw stars for a moment and it seemed time was standing still, everything around him moved and he began to shiver with pleasure.

„George…“ he almost begged, he felt connected with his lover but still wanted more. He looked at him and George knew what to do. He bent down to cup his lips with Ringos, both of them finally becoming one unit. They tasted each other, felt every single shiver, heard every little sound from each other. Their heavy breathings lingered in the air and Ringo began to ache for touch. Their kiss, that felt like lasting an eternity, broke and Ringo simply whispered „Touch…“ The younger let his hands wander down Ringos sides gently, feeling his soft skin underneath his fingertips. His fingers traced down his belly, feeling new sensations, started to play with small hairs down there. He was still moving inside him, slowly this time and Ringo liked every moment of it, it felt like the end and the beginning, their lovemaking. Georges touches felt so right and made him whisper sweet nothings into his ear while he wrapped his arms around the guitarist. He began to thrust inside him, harder now, Ringos tightness around his member was all he needed to feel better. A deep groan escaped his lips and it was this moment when he knew he would come soon. „Rings…“ he gasped and slowed down a bit, slowly hitting the spot some times before he came, collapsing onto the smaller man. His orgasm felt twenty times more intense and he thought it would never stopp, when he was finished he withdrew from his lover and looked down at him. Everything was slightly moving around them, colorful patterns surrounding them, Ringo shining bright in all his glory under him. He was breathing heavily, touching himself, repeating George’s name over and over before he also came, hand covered in his own cum. George would never forget what he saw, it was marvelous, Ringo in all his beauty, taking care of himself, covered in his own and his cum, out of breath. „Kiss me.“ He demanded and grinned foolishly, George did as he had been told and they kissed passionately. They pressed their bodies together enjoying the warmth of their tight embrace. They fell asleep on the floor in each others arms, both naked but happy and satisfied, glad they could share this experience together.


End file.
